The present invention relates to electrical lamps, such as for example LED lamps, having reflectors.
Many, and perhaps most, lamps with reflectors are such that the reflector is not movable and/or centrally located. However, some have movable reflectors, typically movable with the reflector and light source being commonly mounted and thus moving together. Such movable reflectors typically have one or more hinge-joints about which the reflector (and light source) pivot for adjustment. These arrangements are suitable in several lamp arrangements, and thus have become conventional.
Yet, there is a need for improvement in this field. Such arrangements can be limiting and/or present other problems, such as not providing for side adjustment, limiting component placement and/or otherwise.